The present invention relates to a mask of a novel design, more specifically it relates to such a design of mask which permits the respirator and the viewing glass, both being components thereof, to be simply and promptly removed, without recourse to any other tools, so as to facilitate cleanup services. Further, it permits ready and reliable attachment of a speech microphone to a given side thereof, thus achieving its novelty and advantageous features.
Conventionally, various models of masks, either for anti-gas, or for anti-smoke purposes, owe their structure to the mounting of the respirator and of the viewing glass to the front-piece, by such fixing parts as the frame, screws and nuts. The front-piece being complete with fastening straps.
With models of such conventional design, apart from the necessity for a secured interconnection between the respirator and the viewing glass, consideration must also be given to the interfacing anti-leak requirements, so in the assembling process tools are indispensable, like a screwdriver and similar items, to lock the respirator, viewing glass and the front-piece in a tightly sealed state. Similarly, the same tooling is needed when the user wants to remove these components to undertake cleanup or maintenance services, such service being preconditioned by unscrewing, and disassembling efforts.
Disassembling a mask by means of necessary tools, in the exercise of regular servicing procedures, is quite all right. It can indeed prove a very big problem under unexpected situations, for instance in pre-mission examinations, when a poor seal is identified in the wake of permeating smoke at the scene of a fire, or when the frame loosens so as to leak, due to collisions. All of these situations prescribe that a suitable and workable tooling be readily available.
All of the aforementioned drawbacks and inconveniences can only be eliminated, and the efficiency of conventional masks enhanced, by the design of a device which permits easy adjustment of the locking means, assembling, and disassembling of the mask proper, just as does certain models of pistols which can be readily disassembled without any tooling for facilitating cleanup services. However, such a design has heretofore not been available.